DESCRIPTION: Computational and mathematical approaches will be used to study the mechanisms underlying synaptic regulation of midbrain dopaminergic neurons. These neurons are important in reward-mediated learning, drug addition, and motor control. The objective of the study is to produce a model of the DA neurons realistic enough to replicate the effect of synaptic inputs and pharmaceutics on these neurons so that the model could be used not only to elucidate the key currents, parameters, and mechanisms responsible for the generation and modulation of their electrical activity, but also to suggest therapeutic approaches for pathophysiologies in which DA neurons play a role.